


The right time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I agree!
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123088
Kudos: 3





	The right time

Our tale begins in Gregory and Vincent Goyle's house, they're discussing a very important matter.

Gregory asked, "Do you think it's the right time for us to start a family of our own, Vince?"

Vincent smiled. "I'd say that it's the right time."

Gregory beamed, "I think so too."

Vincent grinned. "Then let's go down to the magical adoption agency right now."

Gregory muttered, "About that, I uh; wanted to adopt a Muggle baby."

Vincent gasped. "You what, Greg?"

Gregory told him, "Think about it, so many orphans with magic in their veins get adopted every single day while there are hundreds of Muggle orphans out there just wanting the same thing magical orphans do. A loving family and home to be raised in."

Vincent said, "Then let's give one of them a chance!"

"Let's", agreed Gregory.


End file.
